When the Day Met the Night
by Mistress Koko
Summary: They say that when the day meets the night, the sky is golden. But something tells me that won't happen, no matter how hard I would like to try.


**{So I wrote this a while back for a magazine (still don't know if they chose it or not for the next issue, too early to know), and just finally decided to upload it on here. I'm not too proud of it, I feel I kind of failed Paul, honestly. But I did only write this in like, an hour _  
The theme the magazine gave me was "Opposites Attract" and had to be between 500 to 1,500 words, which explains the low word count. Either way, I hope you all enjoy.}**

**{Disclaimer}:** I do not own Pokemon, its characters, or the song "When the Day Met the Night" by Panic at the Disco, which helped the theme behind this story.

* * *

**When the Day Met the Night**

_They always said that the sky was golden, when the day met the night._

She was like a ray of sunshine to everyone she met, bringing in warmth and joy to those around her; even if she had the darkest blue hair or deepest ocean eyes. Her smile was the brightest thing about her, while her eyes sparkled as though they were blue diamonds. Her gentle nature and harmonious voice would make you feel safe and as if you were in clear daylight, as the sun was shining right at you.

_They always said she was my complete opposite_.

I was cold, menacing, and tended towards violence. I was harsh to everyone I met, even to my own Pokemon and brother, and never cared for anyone but myself. My own dark, space like eyes could glare at you, while silently killing you inside, and making you shiver intensely. I walked as a black figure in the background, only giving off an inky, ominous aura mixed with strength.

_I just had to face the truth that we were nothing alike._

She may not have noticed, but I always watched her after my battle with her idiotic friend who beat me. I saw when he and her other friend had left Sinnoh, when she went back to her home town, and I watched her continue her dreams of overcoming contests as a coordinator to this day. She would dazzle the stage with bright colors and flash through them as they seemed like a breeze.

All the while, I trained harder, trying to reach my goal of becoming champion, to see if _she'll_ be the one to take notice. I didn't know why this mattered to me so much, until I saw her one day at Veilstone, drinking tea with her precious Piplup at her side, right by the Pokemon Center. Her lustrous, navy blue locks flowed gracefully in the wind as though they were dancing while her ocean colored eyes sparked with amusement, watching her blue penguin like pokemon dance to some music playing from the center.

I could feel my heart quicken its pace, making me feel lightheaded and bewildered. I have never felt this way; not when I watched her performed, not when I watched her friends leave, so why now? I decided against actually talking to her, as I went on my way until I heard her smooth voice call out my name.

"Paul!"

My heart clenched in its spot and my eyes widened in surprised. I swiftly turned in her direction, and saw her walking towards me, the white summer dress she was wearing just moving as though it was following her trail. She had finally reached me, and gave me her signature smile; the same one that could make my entire day.

"It's been a while."

I wasn't sure what to do, whether to answer or just shrug; maybe just walk away. My subconscious seemed to have chosen for me, as I just shrugged, and looked towards the distance, noticing the sun coming down, nearly dipping the horizon and painting the sky in a pink-orange glow.

I heard a giggle and glared sharply at her, only making more giggles release from her small, faint rose stained lips.

"Still the same as always, Paul."

I could only shrug once more, loosening my glare on her. She decided to take that as a signal to begin talking, and went on asking what I had been up to the last three years since I battled Ash, and telling me about her contests and how she had already won one Grand Festival. She then proceeded to explain that she was in Veilstone for the weekend while on her way to Sunyshore, where the next contest will be held, as that's the ribbon she'll need to enter Sinnoh's Grand Festival. As a response to everything she was telling me, I only shrugged and nodded, and she would either giggle, smile, or get upset and scold at me for not saying anything since she had said hi.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure _what_ to say.

We stayed and talked like this until the orange and pink pastel like colors in the sky faded to that of a golden glow to the same navy blue as Dawn's hair, with stars now etched across the sky and the moon taking its usual place. Though I would never admit to anyone, I could stay out here like this with Dawn forever.

"You know Paul," she started with her hands holding each other, sitting on top of the white table we occupied during our chat. "I'm surprised you stayed with me this long. Wouldn't you have gotten annoyed by now?"

I only shook my head, and she pouted, her ivory like skin glowing so brightly in the moonlight.

"Say _something_!"

My eyes widened a bit to her outburst, and my throat felt dry. I wasn't sure _what_ to say, I didn't want to say _anything_. Personally, I just wanted to sit here and stare at her a while longer.

"I..."

She edged closer, emphasizing she wanted to hear what I would say, and I felt myself at a loss for words. _I'm your opposite, the moon to your sun, the night to your day._ But why would I say _that_? That's disgustingly corny and I feel like gagging by just _thinking_ about it.

"Paul."

"I … don't know."

"Don't know, what?" she had asked me, tilting her head slightly to the side, her dark locks falling to the side of her face and her shoulder. I wasn't one who was much for words, considering I have never thought much on communication and always kept to my thoughts. But my hand twitched when I saw Dawn's hands unravel and laid on the table, as she waited for an answer.

My hand moved slightly towards her own, and I saw that her eyes twinkled brightly; almost as brightly as the sun itself. I heard a small gasp escape her lips, and my heart felt as though it was going to explode in my chest. Our hands were just mere inches away when a thought came to me.

_You're complete opposites. She's a coordinator, you're a trainer. She's kind, you're harsh. She's warm, you're cold. She's the sun, and you might as well be the moon. It won't work._

The thought made my heart clench tightly, as though its life was being squeezed out of it. I quickly took my hand back, mumbled a quiet "sorry" without even looking her in the eyes, scared to see the rejection in them, and ran away. I heard her yell my name out in a struggled sob, but as I got far enough, all I could hear and feel was the painful throbbing of my heart.

_It wouldn't have worked, it would have just brought problems. You're too different, you would have gotten hurt. Just forget about her._

I kept running and running, hearing those thoughts say the same things over and over as I found myself running blindly away from the Pokemon Center.

To this day, I still watch her contests, her performances, and even dare to _go_ to them, rather than watch them over television. And my heart still feels as though something had shot through it, as I see her shine on that stage.

_Like a sun, meeting the moon, leaving only a golden glow behind from their path._


End file.
